tokeshi_no_punkfandomcom-20200213-history
WCWF Flash Flood v11, 8/15/1996
screen is shown, the picture is static. Suddenly, something busts through the screen, at least it looks that way, and the letters WCWF lowers from above. The words 'World Championship Wrestling Federation' fade in underneath. A man says, "The WCWF - Wrestling Future". music plays, which would remind viewers of the Sportscenter theme, and the camera focuses in on a studio. The format is like that of Sportscenter. Fountain: Hello ladies and gentlemen and welcome to Flash Flood. Today saw the arrival of yet another tag team in the WCWF, the Orient Express. Orient Express signing a contract So...let's get a word from their manager, Sonny Onno. Sonny Onoo, along with Kabuki Assassin & The Great Oni, The Orient Express Sonny Onno: Listen up you Americans! The world knows that Japan supercedes all countries in everything, including professional wrestling. And with my athletes Kabuki Assassin and the Great Oni, my claim will be well justified. And for starters, we will take our mark to the WCWF where you Americans say have the best tag teams around. Well, live it in now because my men are gonna destroy all the competition and bring the WCWF Tag Team Title to native Japan as an example of how pathetic you Americans are and how dominant our country is. HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! Kabuki Assassin & Great Oni: (execute karate poses) HYEYAHHHHHHHHH!!! to Fountain Fountain: I don't know about you...but I think the US Air Force is going to have something to say about that. Also, Rowan Macloed has signed with the WCWF as a manager. a picture of an attractive female She is looking for wrestlers to sign on with her so she can lead them to victory. She has only apped for a manager and is really looking for some people..if you are looking for an attractive female manager...contact her at ro...@gvi.net Fountain: As we head to this break, Inferno has something to say to the NWO. Stay with us. to Inferno Inferno: WEll, Nash and Hall... Sure you beat me up, but it's easy when there are 3 guys against 1... I want Pillman in the ring at Kaged... Hall I challenge you at the 8/23 friday night live... And for the clique, I have a plan for you both, I'll be bringing in a tag team specifically to take you out! Commercials the screen comes back, the words August 25 are in the ring and suddenly a cage drops down around the ring. The bars bend and form the word Kaged. The words August 25 are shoot towards the cage and bust...the pieces form the word 'Meadowlands' at the floor of the ring...in little pieces. Fountain: We're back and we now have some very important people in the studio. Fountain: It is my pleasure to welcome the Hardcore Homeboyz to the studio at this time. Dogg: You are right, it is your pleasure, and it should be your honor. Fountain: Conspicuous by her absense is Miss Dixie. Where is she tonight? Dogg: She is recovering from that vicious attack by that damn rapist Bill "Stuntman" Thomas. Thomas, you damn pervert. No one lays a hand on Miss Dixie. So now, you are going to pay. I challenge you to a singles match. One on One, you and me, at the earliest possible date. I am going to teach you never to lay a hand on her. Gatts: After Dogg gets through with you, we won't have anything left of yo sorry, perverted ass. You never, ever lay a hand on her. Fountain: Before you can get to Thomas, you have to go through the tag team tournament, and on Friday, you get Brute Force. What do have to say to Brute Force? Dogg: You hardcore Imposters, Brute Force. You boys are going to realize what hardcore is all about, when we gangsta slap yo asses. Gatts: We are after yo punk asses, and we are going to destroy you they way we destroy everyone. You don't have a shot. Fountain: What do think about Jesse Johnson calling you Mr.Extremes bodyguards? Dogg: We ain't no bodyguard fo no one. Mr. Extreme surely doesn't need a body guard. He is the TV Champ, we can kick the shit out of anybody he pleases. we are just around to watch his back, as we do to him. Fountain: Well thank....... Gatts: SHUT UP! We ain't done yet. Darkwolf, Johnson, Bill "The Rapist" Thomas, Brute Force, you are all on our list, and you should all be ready to be destroyed, HARDCORE STYLE!!!!! Dogg: We out! Hardcore Homeboyz leave Fountain: Fans, I cannot believe what has transpired in the last several days. If you were with us on Tuesday Night War, you witnessed a travesty that can�t be ex- (All of sudden, the television screen behind him has static, and then tries to focus in, and then has static again, and finally, a University of Michigan symbol appears. The word �Wolverines� is across the screen. Miss Rachel�s voice says: �This message is brought to you by the Wolverine Broadcasting System....� The Michigan symbol slowly fades out, and Severn, Miss Rachel, and the Steiners are standing around in what appears to be a locker room) Fountain: Severn, just what the hell do you think you�re doing? Are you responsible for this? Severn: Fountain, if you don�t want to give us airtime, we�ll make OUR OWN. Now sit back in your chair and shut the hell up! There are seven deadly sins in this stinking world, and you�re looking at FOUR of them.... the WCWF finally is giving us the respect we deserve..... First things first: BUTLER! You see these belts (he points to the NWA belt around his waist and the UFC that Rachel is holding).... that�s what a champion is! You want to use my nickname, the nickhname of the legendary Dan Severn. Boy, where I come from, people get mangled for stealing what doesn�t belong to them. But at Kaged, you�ll simply be another notch on my belt on the way to Levavy and Vader. Take that to the bank.... Scott Steiner: NWO, you think you can come into this federation and walk all over anybody? I�m here to tell you that when we get in the ring with you, they�ll be two hits: Me and my brother Rick hitting the Frankensteiner on you, and Hall and Nash hitting the floor. Rick Steiner: Woof, woof, woof! Hall and Nash, you haven�t even gotten the full force of the Wolverines. We�ll be stalking you everywhere you go.... in an alley, in a locker room, EVERYWHERE! And after we beat you both and that little piece of crap Pillman, we�ll let you join the Wolverines.... as our drivers! Severn: Pilman, when you finally get through playing around, sign the contract and meet us face to face. I don�t think you have the guts! But we�ve got a special surprise for you, Pilman, a special one. Road Warriors, heh heh, you wanna come to the dance, you gotta pay the doormen.... you want the titles, well big men, the road to ALL the belts has to go through Michigan! Fountain: Just what is this surprise that you have in store for Pilman? Severn: Let�s just say that the arena will get �HOT� after they see Pilman get beat once again. Maybe it will get PERFECTLY HOT for Pilman! Every man has a price to pay to get to the top: unfortunately for you, you look more confortable at the bottom. Fountain: What are you trying to say? There are going to be additions to the Wolverines? Severn: Just keep watching the WCWF, Fountain..... the surprises have only started. Fountain: Steiners, what about the Road Warriors? Scott Steiner: Animal, Hawk.... your credentials are only EXCEEDED by me and my brother�s... champions many times over.... but if you think you two have seen the last of the Wolverines, you�re sadly mistaken. Severn: Vader! You get your fat carcass over to Goddard�s office, and sign on the dotted line, my friend. The Dog-Faced Gremlin (he points to Rick Steiner) will TAKE YOU OUT. Rick Steiner: Vader, it�s gonna be more fun this time to see you get taken out on a stretcher with your pipsqueak manager, Aaron. If you get in my way Aaron, I�ll bite your head off.� Severn: And LAST and certainly least.... LOOSE CANNONS, don�t think we�ve forgotten about you two.. .. just make sure you have the belts by Kaged, cause that�s when we want you. It wouldn�t be worth our while to beat you without having something at stake. Rachel: Boys, its time to play, we�re outta here (she exits to the left in her own special way)...... Severn: NWO, you�ll be ours on August 23rd!! (The screen fades out to the Michigan symbol again, and then blacks out) Fountain: I don�t quite know what to say. Severn and the Steiners are apparently controlling the airwaves. They make their six man debut this week on Assault, so be sure to tune in for that. Fountain: Let's take these comments from Mr. Extreme at this time. to Mr. Extreme Mr. Extreme: When I listen to Jesse Johnson, I can only laugh, because his stupidity humors me. You say I haven't proved myself?up the TV Title This is your proof. I have the belt. No matter what your ignorant ass says, I am the TV Champion. That makes me a hero, and you a zero. The Hero, and his Homeboyz, are going to whipe you boys all over the mat. And after that Johnson, it would be my pleasure to pin your ass to the mat for a 3-count. Then you would have no excuse for why I am the TV Champion. I am the TV champion because I am in the elite, while you are just mediocre. You need more proof? I lasted over an hour and 10 minutes in the battle royal, while you were in for a good 4 minutes. Luck? I don't think so. Face it Johnson, right now, I got the Gold, and you have nothing. No matter how much you try and bullshit around it, I have earned this belt, and the respect that goes along with it. Now, let me talk about Bill Thomas. The rapist. How dare you sexually harrass Miss Dixie? You pervert. You need to harrass my woman because you can't get any for yourself. FNL, you are going to pay. Thomas, Darkwolf, Johnson, FNL you are going down!! And that's the bottom line. to Ted Dibiase gives his feelings Ted: I can accept you�r pathetic answer pres about the signed match for my pupil Irwin. Thats ok. I want to send a very lucrative message to the NWO. I could manage you for an amount of time and i could help you deal with pillman�s and his Steiners interference!!!!! Me and IRS could joing as well as Demolition if you accept and Take over THE FUCKING WORLD!!! you know with my vast amount of money we could by the this federation and the fucking referees!!!! I would prefer to have you�r answer directly to my e-mail!! That�s all !! to Mr. Perfect, The Genius, and The Psychotics (Mr. Perfect is sitting in his lawn chair and is drinking lemonade. 2 beautiful women are fanning him. Bob Backlund and Psycho Sid are at his side. So is the Genius) Mr. Perfect: You know, Cawdor. Life couldn't be more...well...perfect. Got my drink. Got my girls. Got my friends, and this Friday, I get to beat you to perfection. (sits up) I don't understand you, Cawdor. Didn't you feel enough pain at Tuesday Night Live?? I'd thought you would have learned your lesson by now. Don't you remember the pain of the cross-face chicken wing?? And now, you are stupid enough to hire Brutal Force and challenge us to a 6 man tag?? Haha. Psycho Sid: You see Ryan Cawdor. You are like prey. You will be stalked. And when the time is right... we will STRIKE!!HAHAHAHAHA! Bob Backlund: Obviously, the pain of the chicken wing has not purified your trigoursous soul, Mr. Cawdor. Perhaps, I should re-educate you with it again! Genius: We accept... if you make it an 8 man tag! Bring JR Gangsta into the ring, and I will also take part. Mr. Perfect: Don't forget, Cawdor. I am what I say I am, and that's PERFECT! See you at Friday Night Live. to Fountain who is laughing Fountain: Well, obviously Perfect isn't perfect and The Genius isn't so smart. Ryan Cawdor wasn't looking to hire the Brute Force..he was looking to team with the Air Force. Maybe they are thinking to hard about Friday's card.... After this commercial break...we'll talk about the tag team tournament. to Parking lot outside WCWF Arena Johnny Butler: Well all you fans I beat Pillman. I told you so Pillman and right now you go to the back burner win a belt and I will meet you again. Now IRS well PUKE PUNK You are mine on Sunday. You seem like your ready for pain and you must really enjoy it to issue a challenge to me. Well boy come and get it just pay up your health care. Now Ryan Cawdor your an honorable man. That's admirable but listen to me honor wont get you anything but hit first and the short side of the purse. It wont buy you the cars the houses the good things in life. Just a tip from one pro to another. Severn in the cage at Kaged it will be a war.Leave your momas boys at home I know your afraid to leave the house without them but be a man. I wont beat up your stuffed dog twinke just you. Let others beat up toys. Now on to the future Legion your a big tough guy. I want you on Tuesday Night War. I dot think you can handle me. Leave you manager at home because he will get hurt if he sticks his face into our match. No manager at ring side and no time limit best of 3 falls. You up for it? I am ready come and get it punk. Remember I AM THE BEAST and am hungry!! Commercials back to the tag team bracket comes on the screen and Fountain reads it out... Sunday, 8/11 Friday, 8/16 The Loose Cannons Tuesday, 8/20 ----------------------- |Loose Cannons #1 vs. |---------------- | | The Flying Spaniards | | ----------------------- | | Tuesday, 8/13 #5 vs. |---------------- | | The Road Warriors | | ----------------------- | | |Road Warriors | | #2 vs. |---------------- | | | The Clique | | ----------------------- | | | Sunday, 8/11 vs. |---------------- | Brute Force | World Tag Team Champs ----------------------- | |Brute Force | #3 vs. |---------------- | | | | The Air Force | | | ----------------------- | | | | Tuesday, 8/13 #6 vs. |---------------- | The Daemons | ----------------------- | |Homeboyz | #4 vs. |---------------- | The Hardcore Homeboyz | ----------------------- Losers Bracket.... Friday 8/16 Sunday, 8/18 Loser match #6 Tuesday, 8/20 ---------------- | | Flying Spaniard vs. |-------------------------- --------------- | | | | | vs. |---------------- | | | The Clique | | --------------- | |-------------------- vs. vs. | | TV Tag Champs The Air Force | --------------- | | | vs. |---------------- | | | | The Daemons | | | --------------- |-------------------------- | Loser match #5 | ---------------- Fountain: Let's take comments from the various tag teams in the WCWF now. to Brute Force JR Michaels: "There is something I don't understand. We beat you down Air Force..We kicked your a*s!!! So why are you crying about it now??? You all of a sudden want a rematch, why would you want to be hurt again??? Well if that's what you want, YOU GOT IT BI*CH!!! We are comin for you at Kaged!! Now, Softporn Homeboyz? You think you are hardcore? You think it will sooooo easy to come in and beat us. You didn't even win your match, you won by DQ!!!! Believe me, this match with us will be won by a pin, and we will come out victorious!!!" Dave Gibson: "Those who don't know their history are doomed to repeat it. Air Force if you can't remember how much pain you went through with us, then you are in for a big suprise at Kaged. Homeboyz...I just have one thing to say to you....contact your next of kin, because there is gonna be a funeral for both of you!!!!!" to Fountain Fountain: We have also just recieved word that Super Mario, who was scheduled to fight on Friday Night...will be out of action for an unknown amount of time, due to a concussion suffered under mysterious conditions. Well fans, that's all the time for today...tune in tommorow and see what is going on with your favorite superstar. Till next time....I'm Matt Fountain saying, Goodnight!